forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Omu
| demonym = Omuan | population = | races = Grungs, kobolds, vegepygmies, yuan-ti | languages = Old Omuan | religion = Ubtao, Nine Trickster Gods, Dendar the Night Serpent | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government =Monarchy (formerly) Theocracy (current occupants) | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state =Queen | leader1 =Napaka (deceased) | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Omu was a ruined city in Chult. Its underground Tomb of the Nine Gods was the location chosen by Acererak to place the soulmonger and trap the souls of dead Torilians in the event that became known as the death curse. Geography Omu was located in a basin surrounded by cliffs in the heart of the Chultan jungle. It was extremely difficult to find. History In its early days, the city of Omu prospered through mining and commerce. Its riches and power led to greed, as the city demanded tributes from its neighbors in the form of slaves to work the mines. The city's armies marched across Chult and angered Ubtao, who decided to abandon the Omuans sometime in the late 13 century DR. After Ubtao left, Omu fell from grace after its clerics lost their power and the slaves revolted. Omu became known as the Forbidden City, its location erased from maps of Chult, its coins melted down. The city's lack of an overseeing deity drew the attention of primal spirits from the jungle. These spirits came to Omu and offered power to the few remaining Omuans in exchange for their devotion. The Omuans promptly destroyed their temples to Ubtao and worshiped the cruel and divisive spirits. They became known as the nine trickster gods. The trickster gods' power was limited. Since they could not grant spells to all their clerics, they demanded sacrifices and blood trials to test their resolve and entertain the decadent population. Omu lived under the rule of the trickster gods for nine decades. Sometime in the late 14 century DR, the trickster gods' behavior drew the attention of the lich Acererak, who drew inspiration from their bloody trials to construct his own dungeon underneath the city. Acererak invaded Omu, killed the trickster gods and forced the population to build the Tomb of the Nine Gods to place their defeated deities. The lich then killed the remaining Omuans and trapped them in the tomb along with the trickster gods. In the mid‒15 century DR, a group of yuan-ti from Hisari settled in Omu, followed by Ras Nsi, who was fleeing from Mezro. When a natural disaster shook the city and killed the yuan-ti abomination leader, Nsi undertook a ritual to transform into a malison and became the leader of the group. Notable Locations * Tomb of the Nine Gods * Fane of the Night Serpent Appendix Appearances * ''Tomb of Annihilation References Category:Locations in Chult Category:Locations on the Chultan Peninsula Category:Locations in Southwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Cities Category:Ruined settlements